1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device for assisting a person to perform a large number of repetitions of the customary sit-up exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been known that periodic exercising contributes to a person's physical appearance and fitness. Exercises are generally designed to develop strength and/or reduce the amount of fat in a particular region of the body. In order to remove or reduce the amount of fat in a given area, it is generally necessary to perform numerous repetitions of an exercise directed at using the muscles of that area. Jogging, for example, reduces the amount of fat on a person's legs by employing the leg muscles over and over during the exercise. Similarly, it is generally recognized that the customary sit-up is an exercise which is directed at the abdominal region and brings the abdominal muscles into play as the exercise is performed. The sit-up, whether with the legs straight or bent at the knees, is a relatively strenuous exercise in that it is difficult to continuously repeat the exercise for a substantial amount of time. As a result, it has generally been difficult to employ the sit-up exercise to reduce the amount of fat and build up the muscle tone of the abdominal or stomach region, without a long and strenous conditioning program.
In order to facilitate the performance of exercises such as the sit-up, various mechanical devices have been devised. The advantage of employing such a device is that the sit-up, for example, may be repeated more times than would otherwise be possible. Because the exercise may be repeated a greater number of times, the effect of the fat reduction and muscle conditioning is enhanced. Many of the prior art devices are rather bulky and expensive, however, and therefore are not appropriate for the individual home user. These devices are generally available, as a practical matter, only through a health spa or similar establishment. The need has therefore arisen for an exercise device which is simple and inexpensive, while also being reliable and effective.
A particular exercise device of the prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,874, issued to Weider on Jan. 7, 1975. The Weider device consists of a pair of pulleys which are secured through a connecting member to a door knob or other fixed support. A flexible line extends over each of the pulleys. Each line includes an end which has a loop to be grasped by one hand of the user of the device. The other end of each line consists of a pair of loops which are to be fitted about an ankle and instep of the user. The Weider device is used by the person lying on the floor in a direction facing away from the support upon which the pulley is secured. Movement of the user's hand away from the associated pulley provides a force which urges the respective leg toward the pulley. The Weider device is therefore useful in assisting a person to perform leg lifting exercises of different types.